Child of the Hearth
by kat'n'kat
Summary: Dia duit! If you're reading this, then you probably know who I am. But in the instance you don't, I'm going to tell you. All I ask is that you hear me out. Wait until you've finished these stories to make assumptions and judgement, I didn't choose this life. My name is Aislin McGee. And these are my stories.
1. Chapter 1

By: kriddell12 (aka Kat R. this is the username to my other fanfiction account) & moi! Kathleen Elizabeth aka Kat C. , Dauntless, Egyptian magician, demigod daughter of Hestia, Slytherclaw hogwarts witch, caster, whovian, shadowhunter, tribute!

Ch. 1:  
I know that Hestia is a maiden goddess. I wasn't born like that. Actually I wasn't BORN at all. But more on that later.

I've lived in Ireland for all of my life until my father sent me to America to stay with my aunt and get a finishing school education.  
Well, that's what he told me. I believe he's always known my identity. He probably kept it from me to keep me safe. I'll admit, when I first found out who I was, I was VERY mad at him. But I can't stay angry at my father. Not after what he's done for me and everyone in the village we lived in.  
My village is Aldergrove. Aldergrove [Irish: Na Fearnóga 'the Alder (trees)'] is a small Townland in County Antrim, Northern Ireland. It is within the townland of Seacash and parish of Killead – 6 miles south of Antrim and 18 miles west of Belfast. It is part of the Borough of Antrim.  
My father is the only farmer in our village and everyone knows him. I've been to town a few times in disguise to see the bookseller in the market during the summer. (I was in disguise because I was supposed to be working) And every time my father is mentioned it's always something good. Like " oh farmer McGee is such a generous man" or " farmer McGee really helped our family" or if they want to really praise him, they bring up what he did 15 years ago, two years before I was born.

He was walking to the market when he saw a little boy about 9-10 crying on the side of the road. He calmed the boy down and asked what was wrong. The boy replied that his parents had died when he was a baby and he had been raised by his older sister who was ill. His sister had just died last week, and he wasn't sure where to go or what was going to happen to him. Now my father knew that there was an elderly couple in our village who were looking for a boy to be a companion for them because their house lacked the laughter and joy that a child brings. He brought the boy to them and the couple and their daughter loved him so much that they had their daughter legally adopt him and have him stay with them. He got a great education and moved to London. Last I heard he was a successful banker.

Anyway, so my father thought that having me see the world would help me grow knowledgeably. Thats also why he sent me to Clarions in America. I didn't disagree with him because I hate fighting and arguments, and what girl WOULDN'T want to see the Eiffel Tower, Stonehenge , the Taj Mahal, or any of the other wondrous sights the world has to offer. The odd events didn't happen constantly on those trips, but they happened enough to make me wonder if I was absolutely bonkers. For example, one day while I was traveling to France , I could have sworn I saw two winged lions crossing the fields behind the train tracks. Or the time when I was in Switzerland, I knew a huge man kept following me, I could see him out if the corner of my eye, but when I turned around to ask him what he thought he was doing no one was there. For some unexplainable reason, nothing odd ever seemed to happen in my village. It was like there was something that kept the monsters and people away. But my father decided to send me away from my beloved village to a boarding school in America even though every time I went there something crazy, bad, or unexplainable happened. So two weeks before first term started there my father had me pack my bags and go to New Hampshire where my aunt would take me to Clarions. Joy...

**So that was her first chapter what do ya'll think? Good right! :)**

_Kat... Please... Well I'm Southern too, so I say it, but please refrain from using slang. also sorry readers! the first few chapters might be a little slow. I'm basically setting up the stage for future characters and events! please read and review or favorite or whatever it is that means you like it! ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **_Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers! First off I'd just like to thank everyone! I honestly didn't think people were going to read this, but in the few days that this story has been up we've gotten 2 review, 1 favorite, 3 followers, and 41 views! So thank you all ever so much! On to the second order of business. I know I forgot to do a disclaimer so I'll try to stay on top of that! Thank you all again and on to the story! (P.S. *spoiler alert skip if you haven't read it yet!* OH MY GODS... HOUSE OF HADES... WHY UNCLE RICK?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO NICO! WHO WILL JOIN ME TO STORM UNCLE RICKS HOUSE?! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU AGREE WITH ME AND LOVE NICO!)_

I have only one word to describe airports... CHAOS. The plane trip itself isn't terribly bad, although turbulence and sudden storms are scary, but airports... Ugh, I despise them.

FINALY after a 7 1/2 hour flight we landed in the small airport near my aunts house. A word about my Aunt Lydia, before I continue. She is amazing. She is the one who went on all the trips with me when I was little, then when I got old enough to travel by myself she moved to New Hampshire. she was, is like a mother to me. I hadn't seen her in months, but she looked the same as always.

Any who so I was pretty excited to see her, but I wished I could stay with her instead of boarding at Clarions. My aunts chauffeur picked me up in the drop off/pick up part of the airport in her big gold Cadillac,my aunt got out, hugged me, helped me and her chauffeur with my bags and then we drove for what seemed like forever, chatting about whatever came to mind.

All to soon it was time to go. She said the typical 'have fun, do your best, you'll be ok' spiel then drove away with a wave, leaving me in front of those huge oak doors.  
I walked through the doors with my two plaid trunks rolling behind me. I was aware that every eye in the grand hall was looking at me, and I hated it. I realized too late that I had absolutely no idea where I was supposed to go. I was going to have to, *shudder* talk to an utter stranger... Great...

I looked around and saw a girl who was directly in front of me. She had a pencil in hand and seemed to be drawing. Her uniform, a pink shirt with a navy blue blazer and skirt, was splattered with paint. Her red hair was falling in her face, and she didn't seem to carry herself with the stuck- up and haughty airs of the others. And she was the only one in the hall that wasn't looking at me... I immediately liked her.

Walking quickly towards her, I stopped to the side of her and stood aways from her unsure how to phrase the question. She looked up, and smiled. "Hi, did you need anything?" She asked. Well that's one way to go about it. " umm... Yes, actually I'm new here and I'm supposed to go to the Housing department, but I have no idea where it is... Do you have a map I could borrow?" I answered. " no, I don't but Housing does. I'll show you where it is if you want." She said standing up. "I'm Rachel by the way, Rachel Dare" I smiled, and nodded my appreciation "Aislin McGee"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : **__Hey y'all! Soooo... I'm really sorry I didn't update on time! I was sick on Wednesday and I guess I forgot. So to make it up to you (and to move the story along) I'm going to upload twice today. I hope you enjoy it! On to the second bit. REVIEWER RESPONSES! _

_Koryandrs: I want to thank you for your support and to let you know that I took your advice & put it to use!_

_Guest: Go raibh maith agat as do chuid barúlacha Sadbh! Rinne sé i ndáiríre bhraitheann mé speisialta! Ba mhaith liom buíochas a ghabháil leat as do chuid tacaíochta freisin! Go raibh maith agat arís! (AutoCorrect i ndáiríre annoying nach bhfuil sé!)_

_anyway, thank y'all so much! ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

After I had gotten my schedule, a map, my books, my key, and my housing list, I thanked Rachel and followed the map to the elevator. According to the housing list, the rooms at Clarions were called suites, and they were HUGE. Two girls to a suite. There was four rooms in a suite. A bedroom for each girl that she could decorate as she pleased, a shared living area/study, and a bathroom. I was so pleased to find out we could redecorate our rooms... After walking up three flights of stairs I paused to check the doors number before I unlocked the door to the right suite (number 13). I peered and saw a girl sitting on the couch in the study reading. She looked up as I entered. She looked to be around my age 13/14 ish with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was tall, I know because I'm about 5'8 and she was a good 2 inches taller when she stood up to put her book on the desk.

"Hi!" She said "you must be my new roomie! I'm Tiffany Delacroix!"

I smiled, she reminded me of the little girls I taught in the day camp during the school year. Fun, energetic, and full of good humored mischief.  
"Aislin McGee. Which room is yours?" I asked.  
She pointed to the doorway on the right.  
"This one's mine, that one is yours!"

She pointed to the one on the left.

"The bathroom is next to the  
bookshelves" she said pointing to the bookshelves lining the back wall.

"Thanks!" I replied starting to smile "I'm going to unpack before dinner. "

I walked into my room and saw a sight so terrible it almost made me sick. PINK... It was everywhere... The sheets, the walls, the furniture, THE CLOSET! I groaned and began to unpack my clothes and put them away. I hoped there was a paint store nearby. After I was done unpacking my clothes, I pulled my remaining trunk close to me to unpack the decorative items I brought. I took down all of the pictures of celebrity's that came with all of the rooms, and replaced them with photos of flowers and buildings and random people I had photographed when they weren't looking. I changed the silk magenta sheets to my green leaf printed cotton ones, and put my grey duvet over it. I took off the pink table cloth on the only table to reveal a beautiful wood desk. It almost began to look normal. If only I could change the hot pink of the walls...

* * *

**A/N 2 : **A_gain sorry for not updating on time! Leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter, you've read House of Hades, or you just plum love Rick Riordan!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : **__Hello everyone! So this is my second update today, therefor the authors note will be short! Please review, it really makes Kat R. And myself very happy to see them! Also feel free to P.M. us if you have any questions, whether it be pronunciation of a characters names, or just life in general, Kat and I are always glad to talk of help! Now on to the story!_

* * *

Two hours later Tiffany and I went down to dinner at the cafeteria... Oh beg pardon! This is how we are supposed to talk at clarions. EVERY SINGLE DAY... 'Approximately two hours after we were acquainted with each other, Tiffany and I glided down the mahogany stairs, to grace the dining area with our presence.'

They can't truly think that we are going to speak that way do they?! Tiffany asked if I wanted to sit with her and her friends. Well in all honesty it wasn't really a question. It was more of a command. I am cursed with the affliction of being VERY shy. I'm what people call introverted. I'm very antisocial, and don't have many friends. Basically I don't trust many people enough to be friends with them. Tiffany sat down and I sat down with her. She announced my presence and name, and I graced them with a glance through my long hair. After a long silence I realized that they were all waiting for me to speak. Crud... I looked up and muttered a quick hello. Tiffany decided to take that as an invitation to make introductions. She started with the girl with light brunette hair and icy blue eyes that was on her left.  
"This is Annabella Green."  
Annabella glanced up with a kind of 'if-you-weren't-new-and-if-I-wasn't-Tiffany's-frie nd-I-would-kill-you-now' look. I hid behind my hair again. I don't think she liked me... Tiffany noticed my expression laughed and said  
"Don't worry about her. She may seem on the outside that she's going to kill you, but inside she's just as giggly as the rest of us."  
Annabella seemed to smile a little as if she could hear us, and Tiffany turned to the girl on my right.  
"This is Emma Wilson."  
Emma replied with a cheerful hello. I started to relax towards the end of supper and struck up a conversation with Annabella. I was surprised at how thick her accent was. Especially since we were so far north. Then I mentally face-palmed. I had come from Ireland. Maybe she had come from somewhere else too. I couldn't place her accent until the bell tolled the hour 7. Annabella got up with Emma who I had found out was her roommate, and said  
"I'm gonna see y'all tomorrow right?"  
Then I was able to place it. I should have been able to place it sooner. After all I had been to the southern regions of the U.S. at least 3 times! She was from the Deep South. Probably Georgia. I got up with Tiffany and went to bed. Hoping as always that I wouldn't have the nightmares...


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: _Hello my lovelies! First off, I am so sorry that I haven't updated at all on time. I've been ridiculously busy and my time management skills are already awful as is, so I've been pouring all of my effort into school. Since I've got to keep up my grades or risk getting thrown out of my educational program, my updates could be few and far between. I implore you not to be angry and to understand! I will try to update as often as possible but given the circumstances it might be one every two weeks. I'll try to keep y'all updated if I'm unable to update at all._

_On to the second order of business, I LOVE YOU GUYS! But seriously... Out of the 200 something people that have given this story a glance only two different people have reviewed?! Come on you guys! I know I have more people following me or that have favorited us, can't you give us a three word review? Honestly I've seen some really stupid, horrible, or cliché stories that have 600 plus reviews! I'm not asking for a novel, just a simple Hi or Nice Chapter! I'm setting a goal for us. By the end of this month I'd really love to have at least 20 reviews. I think that's reasonable don't you. I mean you're already spending time reading this. You can take just a few more seconds to click the magical review box and type a quick note. Y'ALL ARE STILL AWESOME THOUGH AND I LOVE YOU ALL! _

_To the third and final order of business! I know that my chapters are really really really short compared to others, but I think that I get the point across. I do this all on Notes on my iPhone, so the chapters that I write look longer than they are because the format is different. So yeah they're pretty short. They should be getting longer and more detailed though so you should be getting longer chapters. Things are going to start getting interesting now so stay tuned!_

_P.S. I'm so sorry I know that I was supposed to do a disclaimer every time and I haven't. So I'll really try to keep up with that. I LOVE YOU MINIONS!_

* * *

Obviously I'm not a guy or that good of a writer so Rick Riordan is not me! He owns everything except my ideas, my plot, and the oc's I've made!

Towards the end of Clarions last term for the first year, I had painted my room a lovely light dove grey, (undercover and against the rules. But I swear if I had to wake up to bright pink one more time I would have screamed at the headmistress). I had made friends with Tiffany's friends and Rachel. Tiffany, Annabella, and Emma apparently all knew Rachel. I had seen them all whispering together as I went from class to class, but they would stop the second I came around the corner. I didn't really care because honestly, they had things to talk about too. On the last day we were all talking about what we were going to do this summer. Rachel mentioned a camp that they were all going to and Emma expressed her wish that I could go as well. Rachel exclaimed that that was a great idea and she was sure that she could pull some strings. I was pretty excited because all of them spoke about it occasionally and it sounded like it was interesting. So Rachel called my aunt and my father and got his permission, and my aunt volunteered to take us. Although thinking back on it, how she knew where the camp was, I had no idea.  
(Time lapse!)  
About 6 hours later we pulled up near a sign that said Delphi Strawberry Service. In the distance I could see a huge hill with a pine tree at the top. I then saw something glittering in the boughs. I looked down at the bottom of the tree and saw a dragon... Wait a second! I SAW A DRAGON?!  
My eyes must've be playing tricks on me. Rachel and the others motioned for me to follow them. I ran up to Annabella.

"Please tell me that I'm dreaming or hallucinating or something! Because I swear I saw a dragon up there!"  
I said nervously.

Annabella laughed. "Oh sugar, I forgot to tell you! That's Peleus, he guards the Golden Fleece in the pine tree, see" she replied while pointing.

I began to suddenly be scared.  
"What kind of a camp is this?!"

Annabella laughed again.  
"This is camp half blood, it's the only place on earth that's safe for people like us!"

"Camp WHAT?!" I exclaimed "and people like who? What do you mean "half blood"?" I said as we passed underneath the pine tree's shadow. Tiffany replied that they would have to let someone named Chiron explain, and that he would assign me to a cabin. Apparently everyone was separated into one. I suddenly wondered why on Earth I had thought this was a good idea.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm going to keep it short because in my opinion this chaper is going to be AWESOME! First up, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I should, but my life, even with a a pretty much complete lack of social life, has been REALLY hectic lately. Never fear though! I shall be back to my normal updating schedual soon!

_Minion Answers! _

_ATrueHuffelpuff13: thanks so much for your reviews! You have no idea how happy it makes Kat R. And I to see them! Also, I love your username! I'm a slytherclaw myself (DON'T JUDGE ME! I COULDN'T CHOOSE!) But I personally think huffelpuffs are the best!_

_Koryandrs: thanks for pointing me in the direction of the RLt they're pretty awesome! And for being my most awesome reviewer(and being the fifth reviewer), you get a... SHOUT OUT!_

_SHOUT OUT FOR KORYANDRS! I've actually read a few of their stories and they're really good so check them out or live in the sadness of never looking!_

_NOW ONTO THE STORY! _

_Disclaimer: I, Kat C. Swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God. I don't own Percy Jackson, and I have never been nor will I ever be Rick Riordan._

* * *

I saw a gorgeous sight as I walked into the sunlight. A HUGE valley spread before me. In the quick glance I was able to take. I saw some buildings that looked like training areas, stables with PEGASI?! And a really weird assortment of cabins. They ranged from a great big one that seemed to be made of marble to a smaller weathered down one made of scuffed up old wood. There was a mean looking red one lined with barbed wire, and one that almost looked like it had grass for a roof. That seemed illogical so I shook my head to clear it and followed my friends down to the big blue colonial house near the volleyball courts. I then saw a guy on a horse... Wait he wasn't on a horse... HE WAS THE HORSE! The centaur was Chiron. THE CHIRON. The one I studied in Greek mythology. This just kept getting weirder...

* * *

Apparently I was supposed to start gasping in disbelief when Chiron explained the whole 'greek gods are still around' concept to me, but no that wasn't what I flipped out about. Oh no it was just the fact that my MOTHER was apparently one of them, that kind of made me snap.  
I sunk to the floor in shock. Them stood right up again.

"IF I'm a demigod as you say, then who's my mother?! Do you truly expect me to believe this?!"

I said to Annabella. She just looked at me weird. I soon figured out what was wrong. See as I traveled I learned many languages. Including my Irish dialect. I now have this embarrassing habit of slipping into a different language when I'm upset, nervous, or excited. It kinda stinks. I realized I was speaking German, and switched to English and repeated myself. This time instead of Chiron answering it was Emma.

"Aislin" she said gently "The gods have lots of kids. And they're kind of busy. Sometimes it takes a while. We don't know who your parent is. Only that it's your mom. But you will get claimed. Ever since Percy Jackson made the gods promise to claim all their kids, we've been getting lots of new campers."

I sat down again.

"So where do I go?" I asked.

Everyone looked confused.

"I'm making an educated guess here." I explained. "The cabins are each for a separate god or goddess. Once they claim you you're separated into the corresponding cabin. "

Tiffany looked stunned.

"h-how did you figure that out?" She spluttered.

I grinned "I was right?" I asked.  
Tiffany nodded

"lovely! I love being right!"

Chiron smiled , asked Rachel to stay, and sent me with my friends to show me around.

* * *

I walked around and figured out that I was right about lots of things. The supposed grass roofed cabin did in fact have a grass roof, I was FINALLY told who my friends really were. Everything was in the open. Annabella, or Bells as I called her, was a daughter of Zeus. Tiffany was a daughter of Poseidon. They were two of the most powerful demigods in existence at the time. Emma was a daughter of Apollo. I was the only one who was undetermined. We saw the arena, where most of the sword training was done, the forge, where the Hephaestus kids made weapons and armor, the lake, where Tiffany taught canoeing, and where the naiads lived, and finally the cabins. Each cabin faced towards a common area where fountains and statues dotted the grass and a few Apollo kids played basketball. I was looking around trying to see if a particular cabin caught my eye while Tiffany talked to Bells, and Emma was creaming the boys at basketball; when I heard shouting behind me. I turned to see a few Ares kids picking on a girl who had light brown hair and green eyes. I felt my face contort into a scowl. You see I had been born and raised to DESPISE bullies. I was always taught to stick up for others and be kind at all times. So when I saw the girl being picked on I was mad! I walked over to them, and saw that it was two girls and a guy, all about twice as big as the girl and the guy was almost a foot taller. I stopped behind them and told them to stop. They turned around slowly as if in disbelief, and the boy and one of the girls said simultaneously

"Says who?"

"I say so!"

I replied. I saw Bells coming forward out of the corner of my eye and watched the two girls leave. Apparently the sight of her next to me was scary. No one wants to mess with Zeus's daughter. The boy however stayed. He didn't seemed fazed by her. By then the girl had run away. He glared at me,

"So a newbie huh?" He asked. "I've got a special initiation for newbies who dis me or don't stay outta my way."

Bells started forward as if to slap him, but I held her back.

"Bells calm down, I can handle this." I said.

The boy smirked.

"A daughter of ZEUS, named BELLS. OOOH. I'm SOOO scared." Bells snarled at him.

"I will kill you!" She warned. I got in front of her.

"ANNABELLA GREEN CALM YOURSELF!"

I turned to the boy.

"what is the initiation?" I asked.

He grinned evilly

"Nothing too hard! You just have to fight me. You win, you get my respect and ultimately my hatred as well. I win, you have to do exactly what I say. The first to get wounded loses. All weapons allowed!"

He pulled out a wicked sharp sword and held it at the ready. I looked at myself. Having only been here for less than an hour I was obviously weapon less

"What if I have no weapon?" I asked.

"Then I win by default!"

I looked around again. By now a crowd had formed. I reached up to take off my necklace that I never took off. It was a silver pendant of an gaelic infinity knot on a chain. I meant to hand it to Annabella, to keep safe because I knew I would lose the fight, but at the last second it turned to a silver dagger. Everyone watching gasped. I think I did as well. Almost everything about it was silver. The hilt was silver wrapped in black leather, the blade was about 18 inches long and silver with bronze edges engraved with infinity knots. The chain had turned into a black leather sheath with a silver tip. It was beautiful, but I had no idea how my necklace did it. I turned with it in my hand and he just narrowed his eyes at me. He charged and at the last second I ducked under his sword swing and stabbed at his side as I spun away from him. My hit struck his armor, but didn't do any real harm. He turned and swung at my chest, I caught the strike on the flat of my blade and pushed it up and away from me. I stabbed at his arm and almost cut it but he blocked it at the last second. He stabbed and slashed but he could never touch me. I wasn't really fighting, I was just trying to avoid his blade by jumping and spinning away and stabbing at him. I heard someone gasp and got distracted. He took it as an opportunity to stab downwards and he would have cut me on the side, if I hadn't caught his blade on the hilt of mine. We held that stance for a few seconds in a deadlock, until I realized that if I didn't disarm him and cut him he would win. I didn't really know how to disarm someone so I gave it my best effort. Obviously it didn't work but I did catch him off guard. I managed to cut him finally and he stopped, breathing heavily and glared murderously at me.

"You're gonna pay for that new girl!"

he said as he tried to charge, and he could have gotten me too, I just collapsed on the ground from exhaustion; but Bells got to him before he could. She shocked him so badly that he just lay on the ground twitching. She stood over him.

"You have two options" she said to him. "You can run away with a lightning bolt in your butt, or you can leave my friends alone! Well, there is a third option, but you probably don't want it."

"What's the third option?" He wheezed.

Bells smiled wickedly

"You could try and fight me, but that ultimately leads to the first option!"

He got up and glared at me one last time, then walked away. That was the last thing I saw. Then I lost consciousness and everything went dark


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _Hello my minions! It's time for another chapter! Are you excited?! *looks at you while dramatically listening for an answer* fine then don't yell back... So on to the first order of business! This is a short chapter. It's actually more of a filler chapter than anything, but we do meet an important new character :). _

_SHOUT-OUT TIME! AtrueHufflepuff13 is awesome, and her stories are awesome, and pretty much everything about her is awesome! If you like Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, go to her I've read almost all of her stories and they're amazing! Thanks for the grammar help! oh and you leave the nicest reviews! They really make my day and I always check for them!_

_Onto the story!_

_Oh and p.s. Go on google translate to translate the different languages, or pm me if you want. FAVORITE FOLLOW AND REVEIW PLEASE!_

_p.p.s. Check out the reviews lounge too! They're amazing over there and it's a gray way to meet fellow fandom members!_

_NOW ONTO THE STORY! FOR NARNIA!_

* * *

I awoke three times, but almost instantaneously lost consciousness again for the first two times. I was alone each time. The third time I awoke, it was for good. I saw that I was in a room with early afternoon sunlight streaming in. I was laying in a bed with a thin blanket covering me. I was still wearing the clothes from Wednesday. I looked around expecting to be alone, and received the scare of my life when I saw a boy around my age sitting in a chair watching me. I jumped up and pressed my back against the wall in fright. He was tall with very pale skin, longish tousled dark brown almost black hair, brown eyes, and an overall European looking countenance. He wore black jeans and a black T-shirt with a skull design on it, and a aviator jacket. He looked startled to see that I was awake and standing.

"Chi sei? Dove sono? Come diavolo sono arrivato qui?"

He looked at me funny and replied

"Sono Nico , figlio di Ade. siete nell'infermeria del campo . i tuoi amici ti hanno portato qui ieri. Posso chiederle come si è in grado di parlare italiano ?"

Crud... I hadn't realized that I was speaking Italian. Wait how was HE able to understand ME?! I switched to English and replied.

"When I traveled, I had to learn many languages. How are you able to understand me?"

He looked at me suspiciously.

"I am half Italian, and I can speak it fluently."

Well, that sort of explained his appearance.

"How many other languages can you speak?" he asked. I counted in my head

"28 different languages, and my own Irish dialect."

He looked at me strangely.

"Have you been claimed yet?" He asked.

"No" I replied. "However Chiron did say something about a capture the flag game..."

He glanced at a watch I hadn't noticed before, looking slightly uninterested

"The game is in a few hours, but it's on the other side if camp. It'll take a while just to get over there walking, and you passed out from exhaustion. I don't think you're in any shape to go alone. I could show you where it is if you want."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm FINE! I can go by myself thank you kindly!"

He smirked

"Suit yourself. I'll get Chiron and let your friends know that you're awake."


End file.
